Our objective of this proposed project is to determine the nucleotide sequence of DNA from Simian virus 40 and BK virus. The research work includes the specific cleavage of the DNA molecules of these two viruses with a number of restriction enzymes to produce detailed physical maps. The DNA sequence of number of the DNA fragments produced by digesting intact DNA with these enzymes will be determined.